I. Field
This invention relates to networking and power management devices.
II. Background
Many individuals connect to the internet through use of a modem and, optionally, a router. Regardless of the type of input signal (e.g., cable, DSL, fiber optic), the equipment loses connectivity from time to time. Typically, one of the first steps in troubleshooting a loss in internet connectivity is to reset power to the modem, router, or both. If a device following a voice-over-internet-protocol (“VOIP”) is present, its power is sometimes also cycled with the modem and router. While resetting power may be a simple measure in some circumstances, it can be tedious and inconvenient. For users whose devices are installed in inconvenient locations (e.g. utility closets, attic spaces), manually resetting the power to such devices can be time consuming and difficult. Further, the several devices which need to be reset may not be in close physical proximity. Instead, some network environments involve a modem, a router, and one or more wireless bridges, network expansion devices, or repeater devices, all of which may be physically located hundreds of feet from one another.
Often, internet connectivity may be restored by simply terminating and subsequently restoring power. Cycling the power to networking devices allows them to perform a power-on reset. Customer support technicians sometimes instruct the user to restore power to the modem and router in a staggered fashion. For example, instructions to restore power to the router thirty seconds after restoring power to the modem. This power sequencing is often performed in order to give the modem time to acquire an IP address from the Internet Service Provider (“ISP”) before the router is powered on.
Losses of internet connectivity can occur at any time of the day or night, which may interrupt or delay file transfers or other on-going internet services. For remote installations, resetting the power may require a costly service call from a technician.
There is a need for a device capable of cycling the power to several networking devices in a sequential, delayed manner. There is also a need for a device capable of doing so responsive to detection of a loss of connectivity while monitoring internet connectivity. There is also a need for a device capable of performing these functions in network environments involving physically distant networking devices.